


【海城】只想保護你－番外（終）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 本文請至LOF觀看：http://www.lofter.com/collection/haruru04/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=3643608*整篇肉，內容大量性描寫，如不適者請斟酌觀看*關鍵字：無套/騎乘/火車便當*許多偏離YGO原作之私設，不介意者再點入
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 3





	【海城】只想保護你－番外（終）

（番外－終）

海馬跟城之內向前來的親友稍做招呼後，沒有等到宴席完全結束就先離開返家。

還來不及仔細觀賞也一同被佈置成新婚氣氛的房間，才一進門，海馬就把城之內壓在床上，強勢又霸道地攫吻住他的唇，不停用靈活的舌頭翻攪口腔，手也迫不及待地胡亂解著城之內身上的襯衫釦子。

「瀨......對唔嗯......」好不容易找到呼吸的空檔想跟海馬道歉，但才說不到兩個字，嘴巴又立刻被海馬吻住。

雙排釦的西裝禮服解起來麻煩，才解沒幾顆，海馬就心急地直接將城之內的衣襟用力扯開，大掌從腰側伸入，隔著一件貼身的黑色工字背心撫揉著城之內的腰背。

久沒被男人碰觸過的身體才愛撫幾下就有了感覺，城之內的心臟跳得飛快，除了體內的慾火被撩撥甦醒外，第一次看到這麼急躁的海馬也讓他很是興奮。

以往在性事上，城之內總是扮演著主動爭取的角色，海馬往往游刃有餘，有時還會惡趣味地讓城之內自己說出羞恥的求歡，不像這次，動作粗暴又帶點強迫、像隻飢餓已久的饞狼般來勢洶洶。

城之內躺在床上，嘴巴忙著回應激烈的熱吻，雙手則是配合地緊摟住海馬的脖子，他也很想把海馬的衣服剝個精光，但這麼帥氣的穿著卻又讓他產生了想多欣賞一會兒的念頭，就連海馬精心設計的妝髮都捨不得弄亂。

對比衣著整齊的海馬，被人壓著為所欲為的城之內就顯得狼狽許多。

被扯壞的衣襟大敞，褲子被拉下至髖骨處，不管是隨著胸膛起伏的背心、還是早已微突一小包的平角內褲，黑色貼身內裏在白西裝凌亂的覆蓋下，神秘又誘惑得讓人忍不住想伸手去探究一番。

不過即使還沒完全扒光最後一道防線，光看城之內眼神迷濛又臉紅喘氣的反應，海馬也猜想得到底下這副對自己毫無抵抗力的身體已經動情成什麼模樣。

這麼久沒做，饑渴的可不只有他一人。

撫摸著城之內越漸燙熱的身體，善於利用機會的海馬反倒冷靜了下來。

城之內的確如海馬所想，不只身體迅速進入狀況，連喘聲也故意越哼越軟，他企圖用不同以往的示弱來誘惑性急的海馬，目的就是想看眼前的男人在床上沒了平常冷靜從容的模樣，只是還沒等到對方失控，海馬就先抓著城之內在床上翻了一圈。

突然其來的翻轉改變了兩人的位置，海馬變成仰躺在床上，而城之內則是衣衫不整地跨壓在海馬身上，剛才的大動作讓他被脫得鬆垮的衣褲順勢往下滑，單邊肩頭露出、被綿質內褲緊密包覆著的圓臀也瞬間沒了褲子的遮掩。

「瀨人......這是？」城之內雙手撐在海馬頭側，眼裡除了被燃起的欲望外還有滿滿的不解。

這不會是要讓他做1號吧？城之內心想。

雖然他已經放下對海馬的身體受傷與否的執著了，但一下子要他做攻方他也不知該從何下手，況且，被海馬抱習慣後，比起侵入征服，城之內更喜歡被狠狠填滿的感覺，尤其剛剛還難得見識到攻勢這麼猛烈的海馬......

「你這是想讓我在上面嗎？」城之內嚥了嚥口水，紅著臉有些意猶未盡地說：「還、還是你來吧，你剛剛那樣......挺好的。」

「要上你我當然樂意。」海馬輕笑道：「但我突然很想體會一下你的＂照顧＂。」

「什麼？」

「你不是說就算我只剩下一隻胳膊能動、只能一張嘴能吃飯，你也會永遠照顧我嗎？」

海馬邊說邊用右手撫揉著城之內的胸膛，在摸到那敏感的小點時，城之內隨即流洩出一聲輕喘，只靠接吻就硬起的乳頭正急得想讓手指接著愛撫，但海馬的手沒有久留，在將兩側都挑起火後，大掌毫不留戀地來到城之內的背後。

伸進衣服裡的右手抓起背心後方較細窄的布料處就順著拳頭扭了一圈，內搭的工字背心本就貼身，在海馬從後方拉緊之下，除了隨之服貼在衣物上的塊狀胸腹肌外，方才被逗得挺立的兩邊乳首也因為衣服的拉扯而被迫勾勒出形狀。

平滑的胸膛上，兩個小點的存在突兀到色情，從海馬的角度看實在是個養眼再不過的好風景。

他舔了舔唇，不懷好意地說道：「從現在起，我只會動右手跟嘴巴，我想看看，在這種狀況下，你會怎麼照顧到我的需求且又同時滿足你自己的欲望。」

「這......」

被自己曾經的＂誓言＂砸腳的城之內面露難色，面對如此嚴苛的條件限制，城之內雖然有些遺憾海馬一開始的強勢倏忽即逝，但一向樂於陪海馬在床上玩花樣的他，在身體難耐的催促下，仍聽話地配合海馬的要求。

城之內跨跪在海馬腰的兩側，雙手撐在海馬雙肩旁，為了能讓躺在枕上的海馬能舔到各個部位，城之內壓低上半身，用俯臥撐的姿勢將身子緩慢向前移動，主動將每個渴求親吻的部位送到對方嘴邊，從嘴唇、脖頸、一路到鎖骨，被舌頭照顧到的地方都留下一道曖昧的水痕。

平時，這種只有上半身的俯臥撐對他來說一點難度都沒有，但在身上的弱點都被軟舌肆意舔弄時，城之內撐床上的手也不免開始顫抖。

很費力的姿勢，不過海馬是故意的。

的確，他從踏進家門後，腦中確實只剩壓著城之內狠狠幹個幾百回好彌補這段時間沒做到的份的念頭，最好還要操到城之內從此不敢再逃離他身邊，只是海馬很快地就發現這個想法不實際，比起藉著一時爆發的情慾做短暫的發洩，還不如做一場綿長又盡興的性愛來得過癮。

況且，他還有個＂將城之內做到腿軟下不了床 ＂的目標還沒達成，為了展現一下前些日子重訓的成果，他忍著自己體內那股隨時要爆發的慾火，決定先把城之內的體力耗光再說。

在城之內將胸口移到海馬面前時，海馬抓著背心的手又往後扯了扯：「再低一點。」他命令道。

城之內聞言又將身體俯得更低，在胸口一接近時，海馬立刻仰頭隔著衣服含住其中一邊小突起。

「嗯啊......瀨、瀨人、等等......」

海馬對城之內的叫停置若罔聞，他靈活的舌頭先是延著小點畫圓，接著又對中間的乳首集中攻擊，不僅上下舔逗，還時不時用牙輕咬。

城之內以為隔著一層布料可以稍稍減緩被舔咬的刺激，怎知衣服與肌膚的摩擦及身體被背心緊勒的疼痛卻意外讓他更有感覺，敏感的乳粒很快地就在薄薄的衣物下顫慄發硬。

在左邊舔得差不多後，城之內接著又食髓知味地移動身體將另一邊胸口湊到海馬前面，但這時海馬的右手卻從後方把背心往上捲，被扯鬆的背心即使捲至胸上方仍會掉落，於是海馬命令城之內自己咬著衣服，空出來的右手則壓下他的背，嘴一張，直接將方才遭冷落的右邊乳頭納入嘴裡大肆品嘗一番。

沒了布料的阻隔，被施予在肌膚上的刺激變得更加逼真，滑軟舌頭的挑逗、溫熱口腔的吸吮，來自胸乳的快感越來越強烈，即使口不能宣，城之內仍用一聲聲甜膩的哼喘來表達愉悅的感受，將內褲撐出一個圓凸的下身也開始隨著腰的扭動而不停在海馬的身上蹭著。

放過胸前被蹂躪得硬挺的小紅珠，海馬的目光接著掃向城之內下半身，才用手指在那個顯眼的鼓包稍微揉按幾下，城之內就發出一聲變調的短促，臉也紅得嚇人，被愛液浸染得厲害的內褲光是摸著就能感受到滑膩。

海馬娑摩著指間的黏稠，了然於心地挑著眉命令道：

「過來。」海馬說完後又補充了一句：「衣服脫掉。」

城之內當然知道海馬要他過去的用意，將身上衣服全數脫光後，他扶著勃直的陰莖，將雙腿叉開跪跨在海馬頭側，「瀨人，我、我會輕一點的！」城之內保證道。

「廢話少說，趴低一點。」

對比城之內的小心翼翼，海馬倒是十分大方地直接對眼前的男莖開舔，由於這場性愛的遊戲規則是躺著的海馬只動嘴巴跟右手，所以在海馬含住分身後，城之內若想體驗在溫熱口腔抽插的快感，就只能自己前後移動臀部。

城之內稍微調整了姿勢，他身體前傾，雙手撐在床上，在知會海馬「我要動了」後，就開始用腰部的力量慢慢地前後擺動起臀部。

「嗯啊、嗯......」城之內陶醉地在海馬嘴裡進出，那話兒被含著舔的極致感覺讓他舒服得欲罷不能。

在溫暖的口腔包覆及規律的擺腰頻率下，幾乎每一次進出都是最頂級的享受，更別說海馬那隻唯一能活動的右手一直在城之內的腰側徘徊，有時揉捏幾把，有時又會沿著背到臀部這段彎得優美的身體曲線來回愛撫，那若有若無的輕觸彷彿羽毛般，一下一下搔得城之內更加興奮。

城之內的分身其實早就在海馬嘴裡完全勃起了，被溫熱的嘴巴包覆、被厚實的大掌撫摸、一次次令他腰骨酥軟的舒服抽插、敏感的前端還被仔細地舔弄，每個步驟都刺激得讓他把持不住，明明快感也累積到臨界點了，但不知怎的，就是射不出來。

好像......少了點什麼？

城之內在搖到腰痠腿軟喘氣不止時才發現到這個問題，他退出溫暖的口腔，表情困窘地盯著海馬看。

海馬伸舌舔掉沾到體液的嘴角，彎起的眼眸閃著挑釁的光：「怎了？不想要？」

不是不想要，而是......

城之內沒有說話，事實上他也不可能回應，發現自己似乎從後面才射得出來這種羞恥的狀況......這叫他怎麼說得出口。

但即使城之內不說，海馬大致上也猜得出城之內的問題，他沒有點破對方真正的心思，反而利用城之內此時急於達頂的性衝動，用「我知道你想要什麼，做得好就滿足你」當誘餌來命令城之內做各種前戲。

舉凡接吻吻到他滿意、矇眼解他身上衣服及西裝褲、唇舌並用舔硬他的陰莖、再用嘴幫他勃起的男根戴套子、或自己擴張後穴到能進出三根手指等等。

為了消耗城之內體力並吊足他的胃口，海馬不急不徐地跟城之內大搞一些費力的情趣，雖然一開始城之內都能用最快的速度完成海馬提議的所有花招，但隨著時間過去，城之內的動作也開始慢了下來。

在所有前戲結束後，城之內隨即迫不及待蹲跨在海馬身上。

雖然在擴張時就已經先射過一次，但洩不盡興的失落早已激得城之內焦躁不已，他下身緊繃已久，此時此刻就只差最後一點兒刺激，於是他利索地扶著海馬直挺的昂揚對準自己的後穴，才坐吞到一半就難耐地開始搖了起來。

「唔嗯、哈啊、哈嗯......」城之內雙腳大張，跨在海馬身體兩側蹲著，上身前傾，一手扶著男人的陰莖，一手撐在海馬身上那幾塊有料的腹肌上，用類似蹲馬步的方式不停上下晃動，讓後穴反複吞吐著海馬半截分身。

許久沒有過性行為的他，即使穴口潤滑充足，要緊窄的甬道一下子吞進整根粗勃的肉棒仍不是件容易的事，慾火沖腦的他不想再花時間慢慢開拓，反正他的敏感點很淺，光半截陰莖就夠他磨到高潮了。

海馬沒有在意城之內只顧自己爽的舉動，他知道只想痛快被插射的城之內等不及慢慢適應他的大傢伙，所以才選擇蹲姿遲遲不坐下，但是這反覆一蹲一起的動作不但需要大腿的肌力，還十分耗體力，照城之內一開始就搖這麼猛的勢頭，絕對撐沒幾下就會精疲力盡。

看著居上位的城之內自顧自上下晃動，搖到連汗都滴到自己胸膛上的賣力樣，海馬臉上滿是藏不住的笑意：「你現在是把我當成有溫度的按摩棒嗎？」

「誰、誰叫你......嗯你都不動、 嗯哈、啊......」

「就算我不動，你不也一樣能自得其樂？」海馬用右手稍稍使力地拍打揉捏城之內的臀瓣：「別咬這麼緊，放鬆點。」 

「不唔......嗯啊──！」臀肉的波蕩如同助興般刺激著城之內體內被磨得敏感的腺體，大掌才拍沒兩下，城之內就感覺下腹一陣繃緊，勃脹的男莖突然一抖一抖地激射出積蓄已久的白濁。

毫無預警的強烈射精像是順便抽走了城之內全身的精力，只見他射完後兩腿一軟，整個人脫力似地趴躺在海馬身上，像是缺氧般大口喘著氣。 

在城之內累倒後，一直平躺不動的海馬此時也開始有了動作，他獎勵似地拍了拍城之內的背，接著猛地一個翻身將人反壓在床上，兩人的位置再度互換。

重居上位的海馬一雙眼緊盯著身下滿臉緋紅又喘氣不止的城之內，目光像是被定住般完全無法從對方身上移開，剛洩精的城之內似乎還沉浸在高潮的快感中，不只身子止不住輕顫，光滑溫熱的肌膚還隱約透著激烈活動後的淡紅，在一層薄汗的沁佈下顯得格外色情。

這副剛經歷過強烈高潮的光裸男體簡直性感至極，海馬瞇起眼，蒼眸瞬間浮上一層濃厚的情慾。

跟發洩完的城之內剛好相反，在前段的待機時間過後，海馬基本上是處於一個性慾正盛且又精力充沛的亢奮狀態。

看到城之內柔嫩的嘴唇就想狠狠吻下去、看到他胸前挺立的乳首就想將它玩弄到更紅更腫、看到他窄小的後穴就忍不住想用自己的巨物大開大合地猛貫進去，暴漲的性衝動急欲找個出口宣洩，身上每個毛孔也在大聲喧囂著釋放，這使得海馬才一重掌主導權就開始猴急地對城之內上下其手。

他俯下身，對著城之內的身體就是一陣亂吻，脖頸、鎖骨、胸膛、腹部、腰側，幾乎沒有一處躲過海馬的啃咬吸吮，毫無拿捏的力道讓城之內身上每一吋肌膚都像被做了記號般佈滿星星點點的曖昧紅痕。

還沒從高潮餘韻中恢復的身體格外敏感，才被海馬連咬帶舔的濕吻稍微撩弄幾下，身體裡才剛沉寂不久的火苗隨即迅速復燃，雖然他很想回應海馬的積極攻勢，但暫時使不上力的四肢卻讓他心有餘而力不足，只能將手無力地勾搭在海馬肩上，用扭動不已的難耐身子盡力迎合。

扳開城之內雙腿，呈現小圓洞的嫣紅凹陷仍帶著一些黏液，海馬倒了些潤滑液在手上，修長的手指先是揉按著穴口，接著旋入兩指在腸壁深處翻攪旋轉，繼續方才城之內未確實完成的擴張。

為了能在正式來時做得盡興，徹底做好事前準備是免不了的，因此，即使海馬已經忍到下體發疼，他也依舊老實地仔細開拓城之內狹窄的甬道。

不過壓抑得越久、爆發時的力量就會越強，城之內從海馬現在這副恨不得立刻吞了他的貪婪眼神就猜想得到，等會兒海馬的侵犯一定不會像自己來那樣淺入淺出，絕對是齊根沒入又次次頂到深處的大力操幹，他恐懼但也期待著，同時更從海馬忍著欲望悉心幫忙擴張的舉動中感受到自己被深深愛著。

瞬間從心窩中騰起的幸福讓城之內不自覺地忽略甬道深處被手指撐開的詭異感，他閉上眼，兩隻手在海馬完美的身體上東摸西摸，只是摸沒兩下，他隨即感覺到了哪裡不對勁。

「瀨人，你......你好像變壯了？」城之內剛剛只顧著快速幫海馬脫衣服，完全沒注意到衣服下的身材變化，現在用手親自撫摸才發現他身上的肌肉似乎變得比以前結實硬鼓許多。

城之內這時忽然想起海馬前些日子頻跑健身房，他好奇地問：「......你在練身體？為什麼？」

當然是為了把你操到腿軟，海馬沒有說出這句真心話，事實上早已憋到咬牙忍耐的他也沒心思跟城之內聊天，他深呼一口氣，回道：「求婚那天，本來想給你個難忘的夜晚，但是被你拒絕了。」

見城之內聽了瞬間露出愧疚的神情，海馬適時停話，他抽出手指，用膝蓋頂開身下人屈起的右腿，另一手則抓住對方膝窩用力往前壓，讓城之內下身大開，已經就緒的濕穴毫無遮掩地暴露在海馬眼前。

「不過你也不用感到太遺憾，因為......」海馬彎起嘴角，興奮到張狂的邪魅笑容在逆光的照射下更添危險氣息，他啞聲道：

「我會把求婚那天沒送出的＂驚喜＂，在今天的新婚之夜加倍奉送給你。」

海馬隨即將套在自己分身上的套子拔掉，沒了薄膜的束縛，粗勃怒長的紫紅色肉棒看起來更為猙獰，只見飽滿的龜頭抵在淌著潤滑液的濕滑穴口，小小的肉洞隨著海馬的緩緩挺腰越漸撐大。

「唔瀨、瀨人......套、套子？嗯、哈啊——！」

「不需要。」海馬在沒入到一半時猛地一頂，硬是逼著緊窄的小穴奧吞下整根肉棒，而甬道瞬間被長驅直入也讓城之內情不自禁地仰頭發出一聲高亢的喘吟。

海馬趁機舔吻上他繃直的項頸，語帶嬉笑地說：「都結婚了，還避什麼孕？你不是希望我有個孩子？」

兩個男人做愛戴套怎麼可能是為了避孕，明明是因為他倆曾有過慘烈的初體驗，所以做的時候才會習慣性戴著有潤滑效果的保險套，況且如果早打算不用這東西的話，剛才幹嘛還大費周章叫自己用嘴巴替他戴套......

城之內在心裡腹誹著，在被如凶器的肉刃入侵的同時，他不忘邊放鬆身體邊吐嘈海馬：「我、我是男的、沒辦法懷孕......生孩子。」

「是嗎？」海馬不在意地隨意應一句，他熟練地將城之內一條腿架在臂彎上，大力拉過對方臀部，緊貼到毫無縫隙的結合讓城之內每一個吐息都打著顫。

「沒辦法懷孕沒關係，好好享受前面的過程就行了。」海馬說完就緊箍住城之內的腿根，先是試探性地前後律動幾下，見身下人拼命抿唇的隱忍模樣，他嘴角一扯，隨即在窄穴裡毫不留情地抽送起憋到發疼的肉棒。

或許是練身有成，也或許真是忍到極限了，海馬一開幹就直接在蜜穴裡大抽大插了起來，碩長的陽具不但蠻橫地在甬道裡東搗西撞，還如同施懲般，先是凶猛地撞開層層緊致，在內壁絞緊時快速抽出肉棒，扯痛細嫩的穴肉，每一下擺腰都是連根拔出再重重齊根頂入，翻搗的動作劇烈到彷彿想毀了城之內。

饒是多次跟海馬有過多次性行為的城之內也禁不起這麼狂風驟雨的操幹，這不才一開始而已嗎？城之內簡直欲哭無淚，他抓著海馬的手臂，哀聲提醒道：「瀨、瀨人......慢、慢一點啊......痛......」

城之內的痛喊果然讓海馬稍微回神，他克制地深呼一口氣，啞聲應允了句「我盡量」後就放緩抽送速度。

除去那次糟糕到堪稱悲劇的初嘗禁果，今天算是海馬跟城之內第一次無套做愛，雖然早料到會比平常更有感覺，但在第一下律動開始，海馬就被潤滑充分的溫軟腸壁給反箍得徹底亂了分寸。

不知道是不是因為少了層薄膜的關係，小穴緊絞的感覺比以前更鮮明、更燙熱，戴著套子跟實際肉挨肉的服貼摩擦完全不能比，敏感的龜頭不只插入時能享受媚肉的熱情包覆，抽出時還能感受刮內壁的快感，每一次甬道的緊縮都舒服到讓海馬根本停不下腰，他甚至有了從前的做愛都不真實，今晚才是兩人的第一次的錯覺。

海馬默默地在心裡下了＂絕對要把家中所有保險套扔垃圾桶＂的決定，接著稍微調整呼吸及下身擺動速度。

冷靜下來後，海馬漸漸找回抽送節奏，在甬道中先淺插數次，待肉徑適應陰莖的捅弄並癢得開始緊絞時，他才一口氣用力深撞一下來撞開淫靡的腸壁，有時還會故意朝城之內脆弱的前列腺調戲一番，淫邪的肉棒對敏感點各種淺挑研磨，欺負得小穴只能動情又饑渴地一收一縮。

「啊、嗯啊......啊......」滿臉潮紅的城之內緊抓住海馬的雙臂，無力招架的身體隨著男人一次次的撞擊不停前後顛動。

跟海馬一樣，今晚同樣稱得上是城之內的無套初體驗，所以在最初的疼痛感消散後，進入狀況的城之內很快就被性器間沒了阻隔的磨肉感給折騰到只能嗯啊浪叫。

太清晰了，不管是被捅弄、被撐開、還是體內肉棒的溫度、龜頭的形狀，甚至盤踞在柱身上的條條突筋感都清楚得讓人害臊。

從前隔層薄膜做的時候就已經夠他受的了，現在刺激度更上一層的性器相貼更是讓城之內有種快融化的感覺，海馬鍥而不捨的活塞運動不只操熱他整個甬道，連小穴也在一陣磨擦後變得敏感騷癢，肉刃一進入就被層層媚肉纏住，只消輕輕一頂就能得到嫩穴更熱情討好的緊絞吸蠕。

脆弱的敏感點更不可能被放過，甬道內的那塊突起才被海馬操磨個幾下，城之內就斷續發出軟得不成聲調的甜膩呻吟，腰臀迎合著海馬擺腰的頻率扭動不已，在被惡意地反覆蹭弄前列腺後，連射過一次的分身都漸漸有了抬頭的跡象。

「呵，你還真的特別喜歡被操這裡。」海馬哼笑道，下身故意在淺淺的敏感腺體上畫圓：「你剛剛射不出來是因為習慣用這邊高潮嗎？」

「不啊、嗯、啊......」

見城之內被自己操到連句完整的話都說不出來，海馬一時成就感大增，他壞心眼地將陰莖抽出一半，模仿剛剛城之內用他半截分身自慰的模式，快速又小幅度地狂戳敏感的穴蕾。

「如何？由我來跟自己動哪個比較舒服？」

「操......！別、別拔、啊......」吞得滿當的巨根一下子退出一半讓城之內忍不住爆粗口，本來被迫分開的雙腳此時主動夾住海馬的腰，他喘著氣催促道：「瀨人、進來......深點......」

城之內那氣若游絲又帶著些許嫵媚的無力聲嗓無疑是在海馬早已燒得旺盛的理智上添加柴火，只見海馬將城之內拉起身，使其面對著面跨坐在自己腿上，繼續用坐式騎乘的體位朝濕滑的蜜穴重重搗弄。

城之內頭靠在海馬肩上，被動承受一次次狠頂的白皙圓臀不停上下聳動，從後面的角度看就能看見一根粗脹的深色肉棒不斷在臀縫間的嫣紅肉洞中反覆進出，不間斷的前列腺刺激讓城之內勃硬的分身前端淌出汩汩愛液，在與海馬腹部磨擦時留下一道道淫靡的水痕，蜜穴也開始一陣陣無規律的收緊。

海馬深知這是城之內即將高潮的前兆，於是他雙手趁機穿過對方兩邊膝窩，臂肘一使力，直接將人抱了起來。

城之內驚呼一聲，還來不及從腦中的一片混亂中回神，他就維持著無尾熊抱樹的姿勢被抱下床，突如其來的臀部騰空感讓城之內下意識重心向前、雙臂纏抱住海馬的脖頸，赤裸的胸膛緊緊相貼。

海馬聲音低啞地說了句「抓好」後，隨即扶住城之內臀部，就站立的姿勢開始一下下幹起雙腳大開的城之內。

「啊哈、不......不要、瀨人......！」這個體位使城之內身體的重量全部壓在肉棒上，體內巨根頓時插到甬道最深處的刺激讓內壁瞬間絞緊，在一次比一次幾乎要把嫩穴捅穿的深度插入下，城之內忍不住哭了出來。

像是把玩人偶般，海馬藉著抓穩兩人重心，輕鬆地扶住城之內臀部上下晃動，「這樣夠深嗎？」海馬在城之內耳邊輕笑問道。

「嗚放......放我下來......太深了......嗚唔......」城之內這才知道原來海馬在回應他方才說要＂深一點＂的需求，還沒來得及開口求饒，城之內就被一個無預警的深頂給活生生插到射精，連最後的呻吟都沒了力氣。

窒穴裡的劇烈收縮讓海馬忍不住低呼一聲，他用力將城之內的背抵在牆上，抓起對方兩條騰空的雙腿就是一陣衝刺般的猛搗。

肉體的拍打聲及咕啾作響的性器抽插聲迴盪在房間內，只見城之內雙手圈住海馬脖子、懸空的臀部被插到抖動不已，大量潤滑液伴隨著愛液打濕了兩人下體，有些甚至延著城之內的臀瓣滴落在地，淫靡的畫面說明兩人情事的激烈。

海馬的腰像上了馬達般不停狠搗淫液淋漓的溫軟肉洞，在一次腸璧的緊絞下，他勁腰一挺，隨即將滾燙的精液激射進窄小的甬道。

第一次內射的體驗讓兩人的臉上都浮現興奮的潮紅，他們邊喘著氣看著彼此，交換了幾個斷續的吻後，海馬又將城之內重新抱回床上，陰莖才一退出溫暖的小穴，一汩汩白濁的精液隨即從來不及閉合的紅腫穴口緩緩流出。

城之內想跟平常一樣處理狼藉的下身，只是好不容易擠出一些力氣正想伸手抽紙巾時，海馬卻先一把抓住他的手腕，並再次將他壓倒在床上。

「現在做清潔還太早了。」海馬居高臨下的看著他，不懷好心的笑彎了一雙眼：「我都還硬著呢，再繼續來吧。」

「呃不、但是我......」

城之內話還沒說完就被用力翻過身，無力的身體被肆意擺成上身伏床、呈跪姿的雙腿大張、臀部朝後方翹起的羞恥跪趴姿勢。

海馬一手固定住城之內腰肢，一手掰開半邊臀瓣，將油亮的肉棒對準濕得一塌糊塗的顫動穴口，接著一個挺胯就開始新一輪的抽送。

早已發軟的滑膩肉穴此時正處於最適合被進出的時候，插人的那方享受緊熱肉壁如按摩般的蠕絞、被插的那方則是感受肉棒擦過腺體並進到深處時的全身酥麻感，不管是對海馬還是城之內，此時此刻的每一次性器結合都是最極致的體驗。

「哈啊、哈啊、嗯哈......」城之內趴伏在床邊哼叫邊扭動，側著的半張臉羞澀緋紅，燦金的汗濕額髮服貼在臉上，不只眼角掛著方才被幹到哭的淚痕，嘴邊也滿是來不及嚥下的唾液，兩瓣白皙的臀肉更是在一次次肉體拍打下變得紅通一片，狼狽承歡的模樣讓海馬更加帶勁。

或許是帶著些許賭氣的發洩，海馬強硬地將城之內的雙手反折至背後，像警察制服犯人般死死壓住他的背，被分手時的委屈此時化做最實際的賣力操幹，飽滿的囊袋將臀肉撞得啪啪作響，彷彿恨不得將其一併塞進小穴裡。

「敢跑？把你操到下不了床，看你以後還敢不敢再離開我！」

「嗚我、我愛你，真的......不會再離開了，瀨......瀨人、放開我......」

城之內語帶哭腔地說出海馬最想聽的話，但不知道是故意還是無心，他半睜的濕潤金眸突然可憐兮兮地瞥向後方，那雙祈求中帶著誘惑的無辜眼神讓海馬看得頓時獸性大發。

「真行啊，這時候還有力氣勾引人。」海馬用力拍了下城之內有彈性的屁股，笑咧了嘴放話道：「你放心，今天沒把你操暈我絕不罷休。」

海馬說完就將城之內一把拉起身，維持插入的狀態，直接讓他往後坐在自己腿間。

「唔等、等等、瀨人，我沒有勾......唔嗯──」

後坐的體位讓含著肉棒的蜜穴吞得更深，海馬趁著甬道一陣痙攣時，抓起城之內兩邊膝窩將人反覆抬起又重重放下，逼迫貪吃的肉穴上下吞吐怒勃的陰莖，用一下下有技巧的深頂將城之內的解釋化為一聲聲無力的喘吟——

————

等到城之內再次睜開雙眼時已經晚上九點了。

真是......太瘋狂了。

城之內才稍微動一下，如閃電般痠痛瞬間襲遍全身，腦中也閃過一幕幕與海馬被翻紅浪又顛鸞倒鳳的各種激情畫面，海馬簡直像頭不知饜足的野獸，不只抓著他做了好幾回合，還趁機解鎖一堆高難度的新體位，最後還真的說到做到，把他活生生操到失去意識。

海馬坐靠在床頭用著筆電，見城之內扶著腰、動作艱難地坐起身，瞥了一眼後問道：「餓嗎？想吃什麼我去買。」

城之內搖搖頭：「吃外面不健康，還是我......」才說到一半，彷彿被撞到散架的身體隨即傳來肌肉拉扯的哀鳴，他改口：「算了......叫外賣吧。」

海馬聽到後，本就神清氣爽的臉色變得更加愉悅，他一把攬過城之內的肩，兩人頭靠著頭，一起坐在床上透過筆電線上訂外賣。

看菜單時，城之內無意間瞄到海馬開的其他分頁，他好奇地隨手點開，發現海馬正在訂機票。

「你要去美國？」城之內仔細看了一下日期：「明天出發？這麼趕？」

「嗯，你的機票我也訂了。」見城之內一臉疑惑，他解釋道：「雖然今天舉辦婚禮，但日本法律不承認同性婚姻，所以只能去美國登記結婚。」

城之內有些訝異海馬居然還惦記著結婚一事，他還以為那場婚禮只是整人計畫的其中一個環節，沒想到是認真的嗎......

海馬接著宣示：「為了防止你再逃跑，這次我一定要讓你從裡到外都真真正正變成我的人。」

看著海馬那雙閃著執著的藍眸，城之內不知怎的覺得有點想哭，不管是求婚還是結婚，海馬的態度都是始終如一地堅定，相比之下，因為一句話就動搖到幾乎將兩人關係逼至分崩離析的自己簡直太沒用了。

「瀨人，對不起，我之前......」

城之內才說到一半，海馬就立刻低頭朝他嘴唇輕啄一口，一出聲就親一次，頻頻用吻打斷城之內的道歉，見海馬似乎越親越上癮，城之內連忙閉嘴噤聲。

不准道歉、不准再提過去的事。

雖然海馬沒開口，但舉動卻早已透露出這個訊息，城之內點點頭，將淚水及道歉的話全數吞回肚子裡，一改方才愧疚的愁苦表情，用燦爛如昔的笑容回以肯定的答案。

「瀨人，我不會說好聽話，但、但是，我可以跟你保證......」城之內握住海馬雙手，羞紅的表情看起來有些彆扭，卻是無比認真又誠懇：

「我絕對不會再離開你了，你......你的人生如果有什麼不足的地方，我會盡我所能補償你的！」

「補償？這倒是不需要，因為......」海馬拉起城之內的手，朝著對方戴上婚戒的無名指上虔誠地輕吻一下：

「你的存在，就是我最大的滿足。」

END

─────

──

後續：

「話說......如果我那時候真的直接從病房外離開的話，那你打算怎麼辦？」城之內邊吃麵邊問道。

海馬吸了一口麵，仔細地咀嚼完後答：「沒怎麼辦，就改用B計畫。」

「B計畫？」

「嗯，不然你以為我今天特地做造型是為了什麼？」海馬順手挑起麵裡的一塊魚板，想也沒想就丟進城之內碗裡。

「呃，不是因為婚禮嗎？」

「不完全是，武藤遊戲也沒說清楚，就叫我盡量打扮、有多帥穿多帥。」海馬哼了一聲，推測道：

「大概是想讓你在以為我傷得很重而失落離開之際，再完好無缺地出現在你面前，好讓失而復得的你變得更珍惜我吧。」

城之內稍微思考了一下自己可能的反應，接著噗的一聲笑了出來。

「這計畫很爛，對吧？」海馬毫不意外地嘖聲道：「我就知道。」

城之內笑著搖搖頭，伸出手摸了摸對方的臉，心裡再度浮現出在會場見到海馬時的那股悸動。

帥氣、迷人、耀眼，整個人猶如最精緻的藝術品般，完美得讓他產生了不惜一切代價也要永遠與之相伴的念頭。

遊戲的目的是，激起城之內心中那股比保護欲更強烈也更真實的、對海馬的佔有欲。 

城之內見海馬仍微皺起眉一臉不解的模樣，他笑答：

「笨蛋，這招才是最有效的，美男計。」

END

────  
──

終於完結了！！！  
本來肉只有一半  
但後來沒趕上城之內生日所以就繼續慢慢寫拉長篇幅（X

情人節就是要看海城兩人醬醬釀釀>///<  
祝各位小可愛情人節快樂哦！！！


End file.
